Kakrin's Throne
by Irenicus
Summary: After the defeat of Jon Irenicus, Bhaalspawn Quilik "Darkhammer" Xanatoss sought a life of peace and tranquility. However, others had plans for the Child of Murder and his companions... *All chapters together. New chapter up!*
1. Prolouge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Baldur's Gate or Baldur's Gate II, nor do I claim to. (I mean own as in copyright. I've bought both games) The great guys at TSR, Wizards of the Coast, BioWare, and Black Isle do. (Besides, if I did own them, then why would I write the fic?)

Quilik smiled. His muscles ached from traveling. He was encumbered more than a halfling trying to carry a stone giant. His movements were slow. But his thoughts were clear and cheerful as he removed his pack off his back. Ribald Barterman's eyes became alight as he saw the contents spill out. 

"You've been busy. There is much gold to be made here," said Ribald. Quilik nodded. 

"All earnings come with a price," he said. Ribald nodded and tossed a small leather pouch to the half-elven cleric. 

"Gold?" Quilik asked. Ribald shook his head. 

"Platinum." 

Quilik nodded, took the bag, tossed it into the air, and caught it with his other hand. 

"So where is the rest of your party?" Ribald asked. Quilik smiled again. 

"Resting."

***

Hendak tapped his foot. _Where is that damned half-elf?_ he thought. The music in the backrooms of the Copper Coronet, provided by his companion Garrick faltered, and Hendak looked up at the newcomer. Quilik stood before him.

"Quilik," Hendak said uneasily. 

"I am here to pay my rent, and collect my companions," the half-elf said. Hendak nodded. 

"But…you're sure…you're leaving again? They will be on to you, and eventually you will be caught." Quilik sighed. 

"Yes, I know. But better sooner than later," he said. Hendak nodded again. "They're in the upper rooms," Hendak said. "I know," Quilik said, turning to the stairs and walking up. 

He turned left and went down a corridor, where six doors lay. He opened one on the right, to find an almost seven foot tall man snoring on a bed. A small hamster was perched on his head. Quilik closed the door and went down to the next room. Upon opening the door, he saw a half-elven woman sleeping in a chair next to a lit fire. Her breathing was soft, yet steady. Quilik bent down gently kissed her lips, soft as silk. She stirred in her sleep for a moment, and then continued her steady breathing. Quilik reached down to his girdle and pulled up the small bag of platinum that Ribald had given him earlier. He set it on the hearth, as well as a small piece of parchment, and proceeded to the door. 

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered, closing the door.

***

Lightning flashed in the sky. Thunder split the air. Raindrops pelted the ground. Quilik pulled his hood over his head and urged his mount forward as the storm waged on. He suddenly stopped, sniffed the air, and then leapt off the chestnut mare. The snapping of twigs and smash of mud was heard nearby. 

In a flash, Quilik's twin warhammers appeared in his hands. There was a swirl of purple smoke, and a dark cloaked figure appeared. 

"Hello, Bhaalspawn," the figure spoke in a deep voice. 

"Jasper," Quilik hissed. 

The purple smoke dissipated to reveal a gold-haired elven male, clad in simple traveler's clothes, at least to the naked eye. The elf wore a dark green cloak about his shoulders, and clad about his torso was a studded leather tunic. He wore simple deerskin leggings, and some black boots made out of splint mail. A short sword was strapped to the elf's girdle. Quilik muttered a detect magic incantation of under his breath, and his eyes turned bright blue, swirling with white. All of the elf's clothing glowed a dim blue, but the sword he wore was bright cobalt. 

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" Quilik asked, the telltale blue fading from his vision. Jasper smiled and started chuckling. 

"My dear boy, why should I tell _you_ of all people?" he asked. Quilik smiled softly at the grim logic. 

"Very well. Then I must ask why are you doing this," he said. 

"I do not meddle or pry into my employers' business," Jasper said, with a flash of anger. 

"Very well, I shall let you take me. But not without a fight," Quilik said, taking a defensive stance. Jasper nodded, and drew his short sword.

Quilik charged him, his hammers swinging. Jasper parried with his short sword, and stabbed. Quilik rolled to the right, dropped his hammer to the ground, and threw up his hand. An explosion was heard throughout the hills. As the dust settled, Jasper was still standing, his cloak threw over his head. 

"Impressive," he said, sheathing his sword. "I yield." Jasper turned and began to walk away. Quilik ducked and rolled to the side as the azure lightning bolt sizzled over his head. He picked up his warhammer and threw it at the elf. The hammer stopped at an invisible force and returned to its owner's hand. A translucent green orb appeared in Jasper's hands, and suddenly there appeared to be eight duplicates of the elf. Quilik spoke a word of power, and his eyes turned a misty purple. The real Jasper was nowhere to be found. Quilik pondered for a moment and realized it was too late as a snap of twigs was heard behind him. His last thoughts were of Jahiera as the world went black.

***

Jahiera awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. She looked over at the bed, saw it empty and changed into her traveling clothes. She stormed downstairs to Hendak and grabbed the poor bartender by the throat.

"Where is he?!" she demanded, lifting Hendak into the air. 

"I don't know," he wheezed. Jahiera punched him in the face. 

"Troll dung. Tell me where he went!" she shouted into his face. Hendak, now unable to speak, pointed to the room she was just in. 

"Note…in….there…" he croaked, his face now purple. Jahiera dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Hendak massaged his neck as Jahiera walked upstairs to her room, where she found what she was looking for.

By the chair where she'd been sleeping was a small bag. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was over a hundred platinum coins. Underneath the bag was a hand-scrawled parchment. She picked it up and read it.

__

My dearest Jahiera,

I am sorry to have left you so, and I am sorry that I cannot tell you where my destination is. I have left you what money I have to pay for whatever journey you shall embark on. I urge you not to follow me, for I travel a dangerous path, and a path that I must travel alone. I doubt that I will ever see you again. I will likely die before the Festival of the Seasons, but do not mourn for me. I am a Bhaalspawn, and I must accept my fate. My time with you was short, numbering barely over a year, but I have enjoyed it more than any of the other twenty-two years of my life. I love you. 

Quilik 

Jahiera stood for a moment, staring at the parchment with tear-filled eyes. She dropped the parchment and went to Minsc's room. 

"Gah!" the Rashemi said as Jahiera shook him awake. 

"Wake up fool!" she said. 

"Stand and deliver! Lest my hamster awaken from his much needed rest," Minsc said. 

"Squeak!"

"Oh Boo! You're awake already. Yes, what is it?" Minsc asked. 

"Gather the others and tell them to prepare for a journey. Quilik is gone, and I intend to find him."


	2. The Council

Quilik opened his eyes. He knew what had happened, he knew what was going to happen, he just didn't know where on Toril he was. He was chained to a wall, with bruises all over his face. His left eye drooped from being swollen, and one of his gauntlets was missing. The area he was in was dark, dank and musty. A human skull rested by his foot. He kicked it away and began to struggle on his chains.

"That won't do you any good. The chains are magically enhanced. The more you struggle, the tighter they get," a voice said from the darkness. Quilik looked up wearily. A glint of steel flashed at him, and even though it was almost pitch black, he swore that he could see an evil smile floating directly in front of him. 

"Who are you?" Quilik asked. Charming, yet undeniably evil, laughter erupted from the smile. 

"Who am I? You of people should know, Bhaalspawn," the voice said. Quilik shook his head. 

"Just because you know my heritage, doesn't mean I know you," he said. The laughter died, and the shadow seemed to get nearer.

"Your words ring true. Seeing as how you don't know who I am, you leave me with no choice but to spoil your surprise," the shadow said. Suddenly, light filled the room, and standing before him was a young human man.

The man wore a black cloak with what appeared to be multiple tentacles growing out on the left shoulder. Covering his chest was a scale armor that seemed to be blacker than the abyss. His eyes were black, with no glint, but they seemed to have seen millenia, despite the apparent youth of their owner. Twin katars rested on his folded wrists, and strapped to a girdle on his waist rested a scimitar and a scaled long sword. The scimitar was long, thin and serrated. On the pomel, inside a saphire gem, rested a single, small eye. The scaled longsword was red, and a spiked handguard. 

Quilik stared blankly for a moment. 

"I've never seen you before in my life."

The young man gawked for a moment, then raised his voice into the air. 

"Damn you Jasper!" he shouted. Quilik continued to stare. The youth shook his head.

"Forgive me. My name is Kakrin, and I have some very…interesting plans for you," he said, and he began to laugh. The charming laugh became a high pitched cackle, then a shriek of anger. Quilik heard a thud and the snapping of bone. Blackness clouded over his eyes as he faded from consciousness.

***

Jaheira willed herself to stay awake through a bedraggled Aerie's endless babbling and whining. The party had been sitting at one of the tables south of Hendak's counter for what seemed like a millenia listening to Aerie's complaining. Finally Jaheira's patience snapped.

"For the love of Mielikki, woman! Shut up! We have more important matters to discuss," she screamed. Aerie looked up. 

"Oh? Like what?" she asked. Minsc squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like it that Boo was being disturbed during all this, but a warning glance from Anomen told him to keep quiet. Jaheira sighed heavily. 

"Quilik went missing last night. He left a note saying that he wouldn't return and that he would likely be dead within the month. I want to know if any of you will join me in a search for him," she said. The companions sat wide-eyed, unable to speak due to the shock of the statement. Finally, Minsc spoke.

"Minsc and Boo stand ready," he said, standing up. 

"Quilik is a good man, and I'll not let any of ye stand aside whilst he is in peril," Anomen said, lifting his heavy mace high in the air. Everyone looked at Aerie. 

"Do you really need me to actually say yes? Of course I'm coming," she said. Jaheira slapped her hands to the table. 

"Then it's settled. I think we should head north towards Waterdeep. Quilik always said that before he…died that he would visit the City of Splendors. Take very little with you, for we must make haste," she said. 

Suddenly, she felt a twitch in her abdomen. Her stomach started to toss. Quickly, she turned her head away from the table and began to vomit. Anomen walked towards her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. Jaheira nodded. Anomen raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. Jaheira glared angrily up at him. 

"I'm sure!" she snarled. Anomen whispered something in her ear. She nodded. Anomen began to weave his hands in arcane gestures and began to chant. An orb of energy appeared in his hands and began to float towards her. Jaheira absorbed the energy as it spilled itself around her body. And it was then that Anomen knew. 


	3. An Unexpected Ally

Jasper grinned widely at the old gnome in front of him. He'd been traveling for two weeks now, and still he did not find who he searched for. They've got to be around here somewhere, he thought. A young gnomish guard began to speak wildly in his own language to his elder. The older gnome nodded and gestured with his hands and pointed down. Jasper went to his knees, his ear to the gnome's mouth.

"It seems your quary has just been spotted less than a leaguesbreadth away to the Norinth," he whispered. 

Jasper stood up. He knew the terrain well, and could easily travel the distance in less than a minute. He started to walk away when small hands gripped the hem of his cloak. He turned around with a frustrated glare.

"What?!"

The gnome held out his hands and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Very well," he said, thrusting a few gold pieces into the gnome's greedy paw. The gnome, quite content with his pay, turned around and began skipping about. Jasper shook his head. 

"Gnomes," he muttered under his breath after he began his walk.

***

Minsc held up his hand in a gesture to stop. Anomen rushed up to his side.

"What is it?" he hissed into Minsc's ear. Minsc sniffed the air looking puzzled, and began muttering something to Boo. Boo's reply was the usual squeak.

"Boo smells something very wrong, as do I. But I cannot place it," the Rashemi said, looking wildly in every direction. His hand slowly inched towards his back for the sleeping Lilarcor. As his hand gripped the hilt of the blade, the sword itself exploded into conversation. 

"...and so I says to him, 'Getcher own pommel. This one's mine!' So ya know what he did? He goes off and gets his master. Well, naturally his master was a wizard, so he casted mage hand and WHOOSH!" Lilarcor forced Minsc to make a cutting motion, "there goes me pommel. So I chases after the mage and his stupid Moonblade and when I gets there..." Lilarcor was immediatly silenced as Jaheira gave the sword a glance that would have made the most steel nerved man to leave a streak of yellow down his leggings. Minsc sighed with relief. Anomen suddenly tensed up.

"What is it?" Jahiera asked.

"It seems as though an evil wind has just blown in. I suggest we camp here for now," he said, shivering a bit. Aerie gave Anomen a pleading look, but Jaheira collapsed in a heap, and the unspoken words settled the matter.

***

Anomen looked at the mess he had created in attempts to create a fire. He sighed, shrugged and looked around cautiously. No one ever said anything about magic. He chuckled quietly to himself and at his "deviousness" and concentrated on a Flamestrike spell.

"Perhaps I can help you there," a voice said from the shadows. Anomen whirled around, his mace in one hand, shield in the other. 

"Who are ye?" he called out into the darkness. A chuckle answered him. 

"A fellow traveler like yourself. Might I inquire the same question?" the voice said, a little nearer this time. Anomen relaxed a little. 

"I am Sir Anomen Derlyn, Noble House of Athkatla, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart," he said proudly. 

"Order of the Radiant Heart. Well it would seem as though you're a ways away from home. Amn is south of here, my friend. You are in the Western Heartlands, some fifty leagues south of Baldur's Gate," the voice said. 

"Yes I know, but after a friend of mine," Anomen's feautres darkened. "I'll not talk to someone invisible. Reveal thyself unto mine eyes, that I might know who I speak with," Anomen demanded. Another chuckle answered him. 

"Very well," the voice said, and something stepped out of the shadows.

The figure was an elf, and a very tall one. He wore boiled leather armor, lined with studs around his torso, and a tanned tunic underneath. Draped around his shoulders was a simple brown cloak. Around his belt resided a large girdle and strapped to it was a shortsword and a small quiver of darts. His skin was almost gold, with hair a matching color. His eyes, however, told a different story. The almost ruby things gazed everywhere with sadness, despite the perpetual smile on his face. 

"I am Jasper Praevilo, Noble Family of Evereska. Or at least I was, until my family was killed in a backlash of magical energy, wherein a red dragon was summoned. I escaped, of course, and I lived in the Candlekeep monastary for some...seventeen years," the elf said. Anomen nodded.

"Candlekeep. I had a friend there. A half-elf, roughly your height," he said. The gold elf raised an eyebrow. 

"Your friend. Did he usually wield two warhammers?" Jasper asked. Anomen nodded. 

"Was he Rogue Priest [1]?" Jasper asked. 

"I've tried many a time to convince him otherwise, but yes he is," Anomen said. Jasper sat down on a nearby log. 

"Was his name Quilik?"

This comment made Anomen's eyes widen. 

"Uh, yes. You knew him?" 

Jasper stood up and smiled. "Of course! We were very close friends at the monastary. Near his nineteenth birthday, however, I decided to leave, and I haven't seen him since," he said. Anomen looked around, then leaned in close.

"Would ye like to acompany me...my party in our travels, Sir Praevilo?" he asked. Jasper paused for a moment, then bowed. 

"I'd be honored to join you!"

***

Kakrin stared at the scrying bowl hours on end, listening to Jasper's endless babbling to the group. 

"Jasper!" he hissed into the bowl.

__

Yes? Jasper's voice said in his mind.

"I need to talk to you personally!"

__

Now? But I'm just about to tell them when I ignored my vow of chasti--

"The one with in canyon?"

__

Of course the one in the canyon!

"It can wait."

__

Please? 

"No, this is urgent."

__

But, they'll get suspicious if they see--

"Dammit Jasper! Then excuse yourself! This is of utmost importance. It seems that we may have to lengthen the deadline."

__

Wh-

"Just go somewhere safe."

Moments later, Jasper could be heard giving the excuse that he retrieve something from his pack. Kakrin acted quickly. In a magical flash, Jasper appeared.

"You know, you could be a little more considerate. Every time you yell, it hurts as though Mistress Tiamat herself was roaring into my ear," Jasper said, brushing excess magical energy off his tunic. Kakrin shook his head.

"Jasper, tell me if you noticed something odd about those six people," he said. Jasper paused for a moment.

"Well, the large Rashemi constantly mutters to what appears to be a fuzzy rodent. Ah, and the Avariel seems to keep looking at her mirror. Did you say six?" Jasper asked, suddenly catching on. 

"Yes, you sensed it too. From the naked eye, it appears to be five. But in a simple detect life spell," Kakrin trailed off, letting Jasper figure it out for himself.

"I see...I understand now. The..."

__

Not here. Not with the Bhaalspawn. We can discuss it in my library. Kakrin said urgently into Jaspers mind.

"The the Rashemi's hampster really IS a Miniature Giant Space Hampster," Jasper said. _A clever ruse_, Kakrin thought as he began to smash his head on the table.

__

Thank you.

Kakrin stopped banging his head as Jasper's voice invaded his mind. 

__

How did you do that? he asked. Jasper chuckled dryly. 

__

I can see many of your thoughts. For instance, there is that one incident with woman in the red clothing, he said.

Jasper, you speak of that again and I'll tear your throat out.

Jasper chuckled in Kakrin's head._ Come my friend. We have much to discuss..._

[1] Rogue Priest is the term givern to clerics that do not worship a Diety. Rather, they draw and channel magical energies from within or some other unkown source, not unlike a mage or sorcerer.


	4. Lynn

Quilik heard the turning of a key in a lock. He didn't bother to look up. He knew it was either Kakrin or Jasper, coming to torment him. He heard light and padded footsteps approaching him. He braced himself for the expected blow of a heavy club, or the sting of a small needle-sized crossbow bolt. Instead, a slender, gentle feminin hand gripped his, while a soothing ointment was rubbed on his face. He looked up.

"Who are you?" 

Standing in front of him was a tall slender elf whose beauty surpassed anything he had ever seen. Her features were flawless. Her dark red hair seemed as though a beautiful waterfall, cascading down to her lower shoulders. Her lips were crimson and looked as though she had rubbed sweet berries on them. Her fine skin was had a slight turquoise hue to it. She was clothed only in tattered rags, and two bowls rested beside her. One filled with fruit and water, the other with some of the ointment that healed his wounds. What caught Quilik the most, however, was her eyes. Green as emerald, and shining brilliantly against the darkness in the room. The woman looked down at him and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"My name is Lynn. I am to be your servant for the remainder of the time that you are here," she said. She reached into a pouch by her hip and pulled out a tiny key. She then unlocked Quilik from his chains and helped him up. Picking up her two bowls, she motioned for him to follow her. Obligingly, he did.

She took him into a luxurious room, draped in silks and other fineries. In the middle, a large bed rested. A table sat in the far corner with prachments and scrolls rolled up and lined neatly across it, and a bookcase filled with tomes and books rested next to it.

"This will be your room. Rest now, I know that you are weary," Lynn said, opening the door and leaving. Quilik closed the door behind him. He pulled off what was left of his armor and climbed into the bed.

***

Anomen slept peacefully for most of the night. However, when dawn approached, his blissful rest was interrupted by the sound of someone nearby screaming in pain and agony. Muttering curses under his breath, he reached for his mace and climbed off his cot. He listened only for a moment, and then headed towards the noise. In a clearing of trees, he saw Jasper, running around clutching his head. 

"No, please! Go away! Stop talking to me!" Jasper screamed to an invisible person. Anomen stepped back in shock. 

"Are you alright?" he asked Jasper, raising an eyebrow. Jasper did not even seeme to notice. 

"You're drunk! Stop talking! Leave me alone!"

***

Kakrin stared at the scrying bowl in a drunken stupor, yelling random things that came into his head into the bowl. 

__

Stop it! Jasper's voice screamed. Kakrin didn't notice. He quaffed another gulp from the keg of Dwarven Spirits that rested next to him. Hiccupping, he again began to yell into the bowl.

"GGAAWWW! Dithz good! Bardeneter! Gimme another one!" 

__

My friend, you may not know this, but whenever you shout like that it hurts like a mother-

Kakrin shut Jasper's voice out of his head, for at that moment Lynn had entered the room. In her hands she carried a scroll and a large blackjack [1].

"Ah, Leaf! Yer here! Havaaaa...aaa drink! *hic*!" Kakrin said, thrusting the keg into Lynn's arms. Lynn set the keg down and stared at Kakrin for a moment, and then handed Kakrin a chalice filled with a magical hangover remedy. Kakrin slammed his chin onto the table and stared at the chalice with one constantly dilating eye. 

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wheeeoooh!" he said. He then swatted the chalice and began to giggle maniacally as the contents spilled all over the floor. Lynn sighed and shook her head. Walking over to Kakrin, she hefted the blackjack and slammed it down onto his head. Kakrin giggled again.

"Take me to my drunk! I am room!" he said, smashing his head onto the table and blacking out.

***

Jasper suddenly stopped screaming. Damn! This is not good, and certainly not inconspicuous, he thought. Anomen walked up to him. 

"Jasper, art thou in stable health? Or do ye wish that I would cast a spell to cure ye of the foul demons that reside in thine head?" he asked. Jasper shook his head violently, spraying droplets of sweat everywhere.

"No, my good friend. 'Tis gone now, and I doubt that it will return," he said. Anomen looked at him disbelievingly, but did not further press the issue.

"Come, Tymora surely looks brightly down on us this day, for I was the only awakened because of your...sufferings," Anomen said, motioning back to the camp. When they arrived, Jasper felt lucky indeed. All the party members slept soundly on their cots around a long dead fire. He looked with some concern towards Jahiera, who was shivering violently in her sleep. As he stepped forward, Anomen put a hand on his shoulder and silently told the elf not to awaken her. 

"Let her rest. Helm knows that she will need it."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement and then traced a finger in the dirt and looked towards the north.

"We should not tarry. Someone is following us. I suggest we let them rest for an hour longer, and then begin traveling. If we make good time, we should reach Baldur's Gate before Highsun," he said.

[1] A blackjack is a large metal club commonly used by thieves to knock out unsuspecting guards or noblemen. This weapon is rarely used to kill, due to it's horrible design for combat.


	5. The Flaming Fist

After an hour, the party awoke and began again their trek north to Baldur's Gate and from there, to Waterdeep. Near Highsun, they could just barely see the tops of the buildings over the trees, when a cry erupted from the woods.

"Spare no one!"

At once, Aerie perked up. She, along with everyone else besides Jasper, had heard the cry thousands of times. Hobgoblins. The creatures always seemed to follow them wherever they went. 

Aerie focused her thoughts on the situation, and readied a magic missile spell. The first Hobgoblin crashed through the underbrush, it's sword drawn and ready to hack at anything that looked as though it had money. In another instant, it was a pile of ash and smoke as multiple red spheres of energy smashed into it. More Hobgoblins poured out of the trees, and the group quickly found themselves overrun. 

Minsc was swinging Lilarcor about in a windmill motion, cutting through the Hobgoblins and tossing them aside as though they were dolls. Anomen quickly summoned a small legion of undead and quickly commanded them to join the fray. Jaheira drew her scimitar and began fighting back to back with Jasper, who was casting flaming bolts of fire that seemed to carry the Hobgoblins at high speeds instead of burn them. [1]

But for every Hobgoblin that fell, another three took it's place. Minsc quickly became exhausted from swinging his heavy sword around. He instinctively began to lean forward on the hilt of his sword. He realized his mistake too late as a rusty long sword bit into his leg. The Rasheman warrior cried out in a mixture of pain and rage and swung his sword around, decapitating the hobgoblin. His arms and legs began to vibrate, and he no longer felt the pain of the wound in his leg. Minsc had gone berserk.

Nearby, Anomen drew his mace and began to beat into the oncoming horde as his undead legion crumpled into dust. He swung his mace at anything that had tusks, bludgeoning the hobgoblins and smashing their bones. Alas, Anomen was only one man, and the hobgoblins were a great many. Soon he began to feel slight stings and cuts as blades began to find weaknesses in his armor. 

Aerie was faring far worse. Her supply of spells and components was nearly exhausted. She silently prayed to Baervon to aid her in the battle and to calm her distraught mind. Summoning the rest of her will and energy, she began to weave her hands in a desperate attempt create a fireball spell. The flaming energy ball appeared in her hands, and with all her remaining strength she hurled it into the bulk of the horde. She watched with grim satisfaction as over a dozen hobgoblins fell beneath the searing flame. She was still smiling when a hobgoblin crept up behind her and smashed the hilt of his sword on the back of her neck. The once-Avariel dropped to the ground like a boulder hurled off a cliff. 

Jaheira seemed to be faring better then the others. Though she was exhausted, she willed herself to keep fighting. On wrong move could mean her death. It seemed odd, she thought as her blade stabbed creature after creature, that they should have this much difficulty with hobgoblins. Also, there seemed to be an infinite number of them. Her thoughts were cut short as she felt an extreme pain in her midsection. She fell over clutching her abdomen and crying out. 

Jasper was the only one who did not falter in combat. The agile Gold Elf appeared to be doing an intricate dance of death. He parried every blow that came at him and returned it with a stab and went for the next opponent. His actions were lightning fast, and the hobgoblins seemed to move as golems compared to the adroit elf. 

Suddenly, two of the giant creatures burst into flame. A few more fell down as arrows protruded through their chests. The remaining Hobgoblins dropped their weapons and began to flee. 

Anomen rushed to Jaheira and extended his hand in an offer to help her up. Jaheira ignored him and stood up with some difficulty.

"What's going on?" she asked Jasper. The Gold Elf looked at her with a bored expression on his face. 

"I haven't the foggiest idea," he said. Minsc began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Boo knows what's going on," he said excitedly, "Look!" He pointed up a ways, and there they saw over a dozen armed warriors in plate mail with the symbol of a clenched fist and fire outlining it.

"The Flaming Fist!" Jaheira cried out. Anomen helped a very disgruntled Aerie to her feet, then looked at Jaheira quizzically. "Who?" he asked. Minsc cleared his throat.

"The Flaming Fist are the enforcement in Baldur's Gate. Minsc and Boo remembers this from being in prison with Quilik!" he said smugly. Anomen raised an eyebrow and Aerie's eyes widened. 

"Prison?" they asked in unison.

Jaheira heaved out a sigh. "It's a long story," she said. Jasper looked around nervously. 

"I hate to interrupt, but they want to talk to us," he said. The nearest Flaming Fist officer stepped forward and took off his helmet. Jaheira gasped in recognition and then smiled.

"Elton!" she exclaimed. The man in front of her smiled.

He was a tall human, with brown hair and a never ceasing smile, and his entire body was covered with large muscles. He face was somewhat nondescript, the only thing mentionable were the scars and lines covering it. 

"Jaheira," he said, "It's been a long time. And Minsc! How is Boo my good friend?" he asked. Before Minsc could answer, Elton began to talk again. "Ah, but I waste your time. Where is Quilik?" Jaheira's smile faded and an eerie silence settled for a few moments.

"Quilik has gone missing. We think that he might've perished somewhere in the Wilds," she said, her eyes glued to the ground. Elton sighed. 

"I'm sorry Jaheira. I know you two were close," he said, reaching out to comfort her. Jaheira pulled herself away and adjusted herself. "Well, what can we do for you?" she asked. Elton forced a smile. 

"Come with me to the Duchal Palace, and I will explain."

***

Kakrin stared into the scrying bowl, his face emotionless. Things were going as he'd planned, but he was beggining to think that he might've been wrong about Jaheira. It had been more than a month now, and she'd showed few of the many symptoms from the condition he thought she had.

"Jasper," he hissed into the scrying bowl.

__

Yes? the elf's voice said into his mind.

"I need to speak to you again."

There was a moment's silence, and then, _Kakrin my friend, you are too demanding. Magical travel is very disorienting and gives me much fatigue. If you wish me to accomplish your next task I would advise being a little more patient and most of all letting me rest!_

Kakrin didn't speak for a moment, and then smiled. 

"Jasper, do you remember the terms of our deal?"

__

Yes, and they're the only thing keeping me from selling you out.

Kakrin's smile widened. "Selling me out? I'm very disappointed in you Jasper."

__

So...

"It would appear that you are not taking me seriously."

__

There is a point to this when?

"I suppose I'll just...remind you of the consequences for disobedience," Kakrin said. He shut his eyes and began to concentrate.

***

Aerie clutched to Jasper as they walked through the dark and forboding streets of Baldur's Gate. The shadows were beggining to play tricks on her mind, and it was very discomforting to her.

"Jasper, I'm scared," she said, trembling a little. Jaheira threw her a disgusted "When are you not child?" she said, more than annoyed. Jasper ignored this and comforted the once-Avariel.

"Boo will protect you," Minsc said, turning. Aerie took little comfort in this, but more in the fact that Jasper's arms were wrapped around her.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped walking. He began to tremble a bit. Aerie looked at him quizzically. 

"Jasper, what's wrong?" she asked. Jasper's skin began to glow red. He fell to the ground and a scream of pure agony and pain erupted from his lips. 

Jaheira whirled around and in a lightning fast move her scimitar was in her hand. Jasper was clutching his head, which was bleeding in multiple places. His skin began to bulge in and out and a small popping noise could be heard. Suddenly, streams of electrical currents began to run down through the rogue, delivering even more pain than the tormented elf was already feeling. Elton rushed to the side of the agonized Gold Elf and began to cast a cure spell, when an explosion rang throughout the streets and Duke Elton was hurled by an unseen force into the wall of a nearby building. 

Jasper screamed throughout the night, and there was nothing the anyone could do to help him. He heard Kakrin's voice invade his head once more.

__

Don't disobey me again, it said sweetly, mockingly.


	6. Elton's Office

Duke Elton led Jaheira up the stairs of the Duchal Palace to his private office. He shut the door behind him and slumped into a chair behind his desk. He sighed heavily and then motioned for Jaheira to sit. She stared wide-eyed and nervously for a minute. Elton looked up, annoyed.

"By Beshaba's Bosom woman! Sit down!" he said, harsher than he'd intended. Jaheira sat down, still wide-eyed. Elton rolled his eyes, and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just lately everything has been so hectic. The Flaming Fist is demanding double pay. And Belt…." he trailed off for a moment and muttered under his breath, "Politics."

Jaheira scooted forward a little, resting her elbows on the desk. Elton stared at her for a moment. She was looking around the room mouse-like. Elton slammed his fist on the desk, making her jump.

"Dammit woman! Speak!" he said loudly. Immediately, he was filled with remorse. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"'Tis no need for concern. You must be pressed hard," Jaheira said. Elton slumped in his chair. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I told you earlier that Quilik was missing. I am on a search to find him," she said. "A search. Phuh. Is that all? Everything was so simple as an adventurer. How I wish I could go back," Elton said, rambling a little.

Jaheira stood up. 

"Come with us, Elton. We could use another sword arm and your help would be greatly appreciated," she said. Elton sighed heavily. 

"I wish I could. Gods, I wish I could. There's too much going on right now," he said. Jaheira's face fell. Trying to lighten the young half-elf's mood, Elton tried a different approach. 

"I can, however, help. I shall supply you with fresh food and mounts. I have a friend in Waterdeep who can help you. His name is Laith Adarion. If Quilik is in Waterdeep, Laith would be the man to look for," he said. Jaheira sat up.

"You'd do that for us?" she asked. 

"Call it, returning a favor," Elton said with a twinkle in his eye.

***

Quilik "Darkhammer" Thann did not dream often. The rare few times that he did were usually premonitions. He'd dreamt of his long dead foster father Gorion when his Bhaal powers had been beginning to emerge. He'd dreamt of the Temple of Bhaal with his final battle with Sarevok. He'd had visits from Jon Irenicus in a few such visions. Once, he'd even "fought" with Bhaal in such a dream. Now, he dreamt of Jaheira. He knew immediately that this was no dream, but that these events were actually happening. He saw Anomen, he saw Jasper…

"No…No! Don't trust him! Don't…." he cried in his sleep. He flew up from his dreams to be staring into Lynn's eyes.

"Master, you were thrashing around all night. Are your dreams proving a bit ugly? Mine are like that too sometimes," she said, resting a hand on his forehead. Quilik panted for a moment and then shook his head. 

"Do not trouble yourself Lynn, though the concern is appreciated. I would be alone for a while," he said. Lynn stood up and bowed.

"As you wish," she said. She walked to the door, opened it, walked through it, and closed it behind her. Quilik leapt out of bed and threw on some robes. He knew he had to warn Jaheira somehow, but he didn't know any spells strong enough. He'd defeated Sarevok, sure enough, but he'd had help from friends. He'd had his Bhaal powers. He'd single-handedly destroyed the mage Jon Irenicus without his Bhaal powers. But he'd been the Avatar…

Now, he could not even call upon his Bhaal powers. The Transformation[1] would not come. The magic around this place was like none he'd ever encountered. He surely didn't have any spells powerful enough. But perhaps Kakrin did. 

Quickly, he rushed over to the bookshelf and began rummaging through the books and tomes until finally he found what he was looking for. Thoroughly pleased with himself, he set the tome on the table and began to read.

***

Lynn quietly shut the door to Quilik's room and stealthily crept towards Kakrin's chamber. As always, the man was seated over his scrying bowl, looking intently into its murky depths.

"Everything is going as planned," Lynn said, "The Bhaalspawn has found the book and is now studying the spell."

Kakrin looked up. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, a broad smile on his face. "Soon it will be over and your freedom will be granted." 

Lynn absent-mindedly fingered the golden circlet around her neck. Kakrin's smile faded and his gaze returned to the scrying bowl. "You are excused," he said. Lynn turned around and left. Soon, Kakrin would let something slip. Soon, she would get her revenge.

[1] Reference to the Transformation of the Avatar of Bhaal, aka the Slayer.


	7. Laith's Council

Laith Adarion twiddled his thumbs and whistled a bit, uncomfortable in his armor that seemed to big and would itch too much. The message from Elton had arrived less than an hour ago, and the people who he was supposed to meet could be here any minute. Looking nervously around, he wondered how well he could accommodate them. Though few knew it, Laith was extremely shy. His somewhat bard-like personality was merely a facade to help him attain social position in Waterdeep's nobles.

He shuffled his feet a bit and cocked his ear to the side, listening intently to the words being spoken between a commoner and a nondescript Gold elf. 

"Excuse me," the elf said, "Do you know the residence of a Laith Adarion?" The commoner looked up with an angry expression.

"I 'ave things to do! Wunna dem not bein' sittin' on me duffer toolkin' to yew!" he said, and stormed off. Laith stepped forward.

"Forgive me, I could not help but overhear your conversation. I am Laith Adarion. Are you with the adventuring band I was to meet with?" he asked. The Gold elf looked around. 

"Aye, that I am. Forgive me, my colleagues seem to have disappeared. I am Jasper Praevilo. I was sent by Duke Elton of Baldur's Gate to meet with you about..." the elf began. Laith held up his hand. 

"Yes, I know the circumstances of your arrival. We shall wait for your friends and then we shall depart for my abode."

***

Hours later, Laith, Jasper and the rest of the group were seated around a table, eating food that was the best Laith could offer. At first he was worried about disapproval, but his guests appeared quite content with their meal. This, he surmised, must've been the fact that they had been used to eating rabbits and venison for the majority of their journey.

The meal was over quickly, with many compliments to the cook (and a request for the recipe from Jasper), and it was then that Laith tried to bring attention to more serious matters. 

"So, you're friend. How long has he been missing?" Laith asked. Minsc looked up through a mouthful of food, his tiny companion perched nearby. Jaheira stared at her plate and answered simply, "Seven weeks." Laith nodded. 

"And why do you come to Waterdeep to look?" he asked. 

"Quilik always spoke of visiting the City of Splendors. It seems the only place to look," Jaheira said, still staring down. Laith nodded again.

"What does he look like?" he asked. A tear slowly streamed down Jaheira's cheek. Anomen took the opportunity to speak.

"He is half-elven, with dark brown hair and bronze skin. He is tall, for a half-elf, roughly my height. His ears are more elven than human, his eyes an emerald green. He is Rogue Priest and, though I doubt this will help, he wears a silver plate mail and wields two warhammers, one white and one black," he said.

Laith sat back and nodded, pondering what to say next and how to say it.

"I have seen him."

In unison, all the party members stopped what they were doing and stared straight at their host. 

"Yes, I have seen him. He was being carried away in a slaver crate in downtown Skullport. I know the man you seek. And I know how to find him. Tomorrow, I shall lead you to Skullport and buy you passage on the next caravan leading to where he goes. Now, however, you shall sleep. My maid shall escort you to your rooms."

***

Quilik stared hard at the page. On that page lay the spell that would take him to Jaheira. It would be a short time, but I would probably be enough time to explain things and to warn her. He steadied his breathing, taking great care to make sure his excitement wouldn't grow to ecstasy. He closed his eyes and began to chant over and over the words of the spell and began to weave his hands around in a fluid motion, trying to memorize it.

His concentration was broken by a door flying open. A hand slammed the cover of the book shut. Quilik stood up, face to face with Kakrin. 

"I know what you are attempting," Kakrin said, lip curled and breathing heavy. Quilik stared at him coldly. 

"I know what you are attempting," Kakrin repeated, "and I assure you, it will not work! I have a stronger magic than you can ever hope to achieve." 

Quilik continued to stare. He extended his left arm out to the side. In a flash of white magic, an alabaster warhammer appeared in his hand. He then extended his right hand. There was another flash, this one a black, and an ebony warhammer appeared in his hand. He then made a sweep of his hand, and Kakrin flew through the air, smashing into the wall behind him. Quilik advanced once more.

"You won't keep me here any longer, you bastard," he spat. Kakrin looked up at the enraged half-elf and wiped blood from his mouth.

"You can't be serious," he said, meeting the Quilik's glare with an equally powerful one. Quilik stared down with an arrogant sneer.

"Very well," Kakrin said, standing up. "You shall have your fight, Bhaalspawn."


	8. Darkhammer

Jaheira wearily trudged up the stairs to her room, her eyes nearly clouding over from exhuastion. The days events were so puzzling that her mind seemed to jump from subject to subject, as if it couldn't make up its mind about anything. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she nearly tripped over Aerie during her ascent up the stairs. Struggling to regain her balance, she looked darkly at the elf.

"What in the Nine Hells are you doing there child?" Jaheira demanded. "I nearly fell over you!" Aerie looked up, her features surprised and angry. 

"What am I doing?" she shrieked. "What are you doing, tripping over me when I'm standing in plain sight!"

"Standing? Sitting is more the like. You could've killed me!"

"All the better, with you bossing us around and exhausting us like over used horses!"

"Foolish child! It's a wonder you have the intellect to remember those cantrips you call spells!"

"You're one to talk, old bat! You started making love to a man who you'd been charged to watch over less than a month after your sniveling cowardly husband Khalid died!"

The isntant these words left her mouth Aerie realized her mistake. Her eyes widened in horror as Jaheira's arm flew up and struck the Avariel hard across the face with a resounding crack . She tumbled down the stairs and lay at the bottom in a heap of yellow robes and disheveled sandy hair. 

Barely able to breathe, Aerie fearfully looked up. Jaheira stood before her, hands tightened into fists, teeth clenched, is wide with rage, and body shaking with an uncontrolled fury. 

"I warned you long ago not to mention that name again. I swear, by the blood of Mielliki, if you say that again I shall kill you!" the frenzied half-elf said. 

"What's all this about?" Jasper's voice said from behind them. Jaheira's hand flew to her scimitar. 

"Stay out of this! It is none of your concern," she snarled, the scimitar level with the elf's head. 

"I believe it is my concern, being that a poor, bruised and beautiful creature is in a crumpled heap, and more so that a large sword is at my countenance!" Jasper said defensively. Jaheira blew out a curse in elven, forcing Jasper back in shock. 

"My dear! You musn't dirty the elven language so!" he said. Jaheira huffed angrily. "I shall do what do what I like, and speak what I want!" she said. Jasper took a step forward. 

"Well, as long as that's settled, would you mind lowering your…uh…weapon?" he asked. Jaheira stood unmoving for a second, and complied. Jasper knelt next to Aerie and lifted her head with his gloved hands. She was breathing in short gasps, her eyes wide. Jasper muttered something unintelligible under his breath and stared hard at the Avariel's face. Jasper stood up and looked at Jaheira. 

"You nearly broke her neck with that blow," he said, his voice even-tempered, though his eyes said otherwise. Jaheira looked at him uncaringly.

"Be glad I didn't do otherwise," she said insultingly. Jasper looked at her with eyes that could have rivaled a basilisk. 

"I'm not exactly the person you'd want to anger," he said, "The only reason I'm holding back from coming to your room by night and wrapping a chord around your throat is Kakrin and his thrice bedamned..." Jasper suddenly stopped, realizing his error. Jaheira, however, was not one to let such a thing go.

"Kakrin? Is this some unknown Diety?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She leaned in closer. "I think not," she said in a barely audible voice. She then pushed her face past his.

"There's more to you than you let on, Jasper. I know your secret." She stood back and folded her arms, one eyebrow raised. Jasper met her gaze straight on, and lowered a hand to Aerie. 

"Come Aerie," he said, his eyes never wavering, "we'll get you cleaned up." Helping the Avariel up, he escorted her up the stairs. 

"It is time that you should retire as well," Anomen said from behind her. Jaheira opened her mouth to retort, but Anomen interrupted. 

"I was not meaning to be insulting, Jaheira. You are angry and upset. Rest a while, the journey is near an end," he said. Jaheira sighed heavily, nodded and walked off to her own room.

***

Kakrin led Quilik through an endless series of halls and corridors, never speaking, his expression emotionless. The walk, which in fact lasted many hours, seemed to go on for days. Quilik readied his mind, preparing himself for the task at hand. Could he defeat Kakrin? He'd defeated Sarevok, but he'd had help, and his Bhaal powers. He'd vanquished Irenicus without his powers. That time, however, he'd become the Avatar of Bhaal. He'd been the Slayer...

Kakrin stopped abruptly and waved his hand. The wall in front of him slid open, revealing a portal of shimmering energy. He stepped through, motioning Quilik to follow. Quilik waited a moment, shrugged, and leapt through.

He stood in a vast stone room, surrounded by elaborate pillars that were more for decoration than for supporting the weight of the room. Kakrin stood at the other end, looking calm and uninterested. He lifted his hand once, examined the back of it, the made a sweeping motion with it.

The instant he did this, the pillars around him began to grow in height and length, making the room slowly bigger. The ground quaked. Bricks began to fall. The rumbling stopped, and the dust settled. Kakrin outstretched his hand in a quick motion and a wall of flame leapt up behind Quilik, blocking any means of escape. The fight was on.

Quilik charged forward, twirling his hammers in a windmill motion. Kakrin spread his feet wide and drew a katana from a hidden sheath in one fluid motion. Quilik leapt into the air, flipping as he narrowly avoided the magically enhanced blade. The instant he felt his feet under him, he spun around and swung once. 

Kakrin parried the attack easily and stabbed forward, his blade aiming for Quilik's chest. Quilik brought the twin warhammers up in a cross position, catching the blade in mid-thrust. Kakrin kicked Quilik in the stomach, freeing his blade. He slashed at Quilik's head once, twice. Both times, the katana narrowly missed as the half-elf threw his head one way, then the other. He stumbled off balance, and felt pain as a metal boot kicked him in the groin.

As he fell forward, Quilik rolled down and kicked up with both feet, smashing them into Kakrin's face. He jumped up, lifted his leg in and kicked out in one motion. He then brought his boot up and smashed Kakrin repeatedly on both sides of the face. He then lowered his leg down, pushed it forward and brought it up abruptly, catching Kakrin in between the legs. Quilik then did a backwards handspring and threw the human high overhead. He spun around to see Kakrin crash unceremoniously to the floor and his katana clatter to the ground nearby.

Kakrin leapt to his feet. His eyes blazed with hellish light and his cloak rippled up behind him as his hands crackled with electrical energy. Thrusting them forward, two longs bolts of lightning flared out and shot towards the half-elf. Kakrin began to hurl firebolts as Quilik jumped nimbly to one side. The barrage of flaming missiles kept up and Quilik tripped over the fallen katana. His spells exhausted, Kakrin charged at the temporarily downed cleric.

What happened next surprised both combatants.

As Quilik raised his hammers in a feeble attempt to block, they tore themselves from his grasp and merged into one large, silver warhammer. It floated in between his hands began to glow with a white light. Kakrin leapt into the air, mere inches away from the half-elf, when the light flared out everywhere and time seemed to stop. For Kakrin at least. 

Quilik, though confused, was not one to let such a blessing pass by. Kakrin soon felt the pain as the warhammer smashed down on his skull. As his consciousness began to fade away, he felt content that Quilik would do the predictable thing. The thing that would ultimately be his downfall. 

_Yes, Bhaalspawn, you beat me. But I let you win…_his last thought echoed.

If he'd stayed conscious mere seconds longer, he would have realized that two small eyes had been watching from the darkness of the room. Indeed, the person to leave the room after Quilik was not Kakrin, but Lynn.


	9. The Ambush

Jaheira, Anomen, Minsc, Jasper and Aerie wearily followed Laith through the seemingly endless tunnels of Waterdeep's sewers. Minsc was the only cheerful of them, as Laith seemed unusually shy and quiet as of late. Jaheira, Aerie and Jasper refused to talk to each other after the previous night's events and none of them had gotten much sleep. 

The light from Laith's torch began to flicker and Laith stopped and set it gently on the ground. 

"We're here," he said simply, his voice low. Reaching his hands down, he lifted up a hidden hatch that you'd have to know that it was there, to know that it was there. He blew out the torch and jumped in the hole, shortly followed by the rest of the group. They hit a hard stone floor and they could here the slamming shut of the hatch above them. They walked less than a minute before entering a world wich was vastly different than the one they'd left. 

They had come to Skullport, the subterranian city hidden miles beneath the City of Splendors where brigands, monsters and the rest of society's outcasts mingled. A group of kobolds were trying to sell stolen cloaks "with not much guts on them" to a large ogre, while three drow mercenaries played a game of dice around a dying fire. 

Laith led them to a tall, yet thin, building that seemed to be made of a giant stallactite. Stopping at the front he turned around.

"You will stay here and wait for me. I'll be going to meet with my contacts. You shall be traveling within an hour," he said. Jaheira whirled around, her eyes wide with outrage.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" she exclaimed. Laith looked down at her darkly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her several feet off the ground.

"I don't like it when you my methodsss. If you want to sssee your friend again, you will lissssten to me and do asssss I sssssay," he said, his voice scratchy. He walked to the doorway of the building and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. Satisfied, he dusted his hands off and walked into the darkness. 

Gathering what remained of her dignity, Jaheira stood up and walked into the building, ignoring the sniggers coming from the direction of Aerie. 

***

Quilik sprinted as fast as he could away from the battle scene, looking for a secluded room in case one of Kakrin's minions discovered what had happened. This place is like a maze, he thought. He'd run almost every hallway, and still he'd found no exit. Kakrin, you're good, he thought.

Rounding a corner, he came to a door. A quick glance inside told him that it would suit his purposes. Slamming the door shut behind him, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. After a few moments passed, he walked to the center of the room and began to chant. 

His hands glowed with energy and arcane runes and sigla soon appeared in the air around him and began to circle the room. The chanting sped up as did the runes. Quilik chanted faster and faster until suddenly, the runes melded together and shining white orb appeared in front of him. He reached out his hand and gripped the shining ball. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

It felt as though his spirit was being torn from his body. The world melded around him into a rainbow swirl. Shining lights appeared. A white hot pain exploded in his mind. Suddenly, it was all gone. He was back in the room where the spell had been cast. But as he looked around, he realized he was floating. He could also see his body, gripping the orb. Quilik muttered a silent prayer to no one, and flew to Jaheira.

***

Jaheira was in a dark room in the stalactite building, silently crying. She kept telling herself time over and over that it would all be over soon. That all would be well and as it used to be. But alas, it was in vain. Still she cried. Damn that Aerie! She was so infurriating. She cried so hard that she did not even notice that the room was growing brighter. She came to her senses when a warm hand gripped her shoulder. Turning her head, she was nearly blinded by the light in front of her. As her eyes adjusted, however, she began to see the faint outlines of a person, until she realized she was looking at a ghostly apparition of Quilik. 

She jumped into his arms, holding him tight in a warm embrace. She felt his lips kiss hers. She melted in his touch. The arms around her pulled away abruptly and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"I've not much time. You must hear me out," he said, his gaze stern but compassionate. "Where are you?" he asked. Jaheira gave him a confused look.

"Don't you know? How did you get here?" she asked. Quilik shook his head. "I'm not here, so to speak. Please, I've not much time. Don't ask questions, just answer," he said.

"We're in Skullport," she said. Quilik stepped back abruptly. Jaheira stood up. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Jaheira, you've got to leave. Laith isn't really Laith. And Jasper. He knows something! Don't trust him, he's a r..." Quilik stopped speaking abruptly. The image that was him began to swirl around as if he were water and suddenly, he was gone. 

Jaheira stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and what to do next. It hit her in full force and she cursed herself for her foolishness. Snatching up her scimitar, she stormed out of her room and blew open the door do Jasper's. 

There, on the bed, lay Jasper with Aerie curled up next to him, her eyes looking up at Jaheira defiantly. Jasper had a bored expression on his face when she came in.

"Something you need?" he asked. Jaheira threw the blade in her hand. It landed in the wall less than an inch away from the elf's head. 

"You know something," she snarled. Jasper chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that," he said. Jaheira glared angrily.

"Don't play games with me. I know that you are not as you seem," she said. Her hand lashed out to punch him. Her hand connected with his face…

…only to be immediately brought back with a surprised cry of pain. She looked at her scorched hand in disbelief, then stared at Jasper. He stood up, seeming very upset. There was a hole in his skin revealing red scales underneath. The hole quickly closed, and Jasper stood, fuming at the druid. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again," he said, emphasizing each word. "I know circumstances of your meeting last night," he said. A ball of fire appeared in his hand. Grinning evilly, he threw it at Jaheira. She stood still and the bolt flew past her, exploding against the far wall. 

"Your lover won't be able to help you, my dear. I'm afraid he's…occupied right now."

As if on cue, the doors burst open and drow warriors rushed in the room. They lined themselves against the wall, they're blades poised for attack. Jasper put his hand on Jaheira's shoulder. 

"Don't resist, or I'll have to take you in pieces. I'm sure you'll like your new home very much," he said. Jaheira spit in his face. Jasper drew back and snapped his fingers. Jaheira vaguely heard the thud of a blunt object smashing down on bone, and then everything went black.


	10. The Underdark

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Baldur's Gate or Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, nor to the Forgotten Realms. All rights belong to their respective owners. Some characters in this story are my creation. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. 

She awoke various different noises. It took her a short moment to come to her bearings. The creak of the wheels attached to what settled for a wagon. The _drip drip drip_ of water on stalactites. The lash of a whip followed by a cry of pain, and the mutterings of drow warriors. Jaheira was not used to this, but any usual visitor to this cursed place would disregard these noises as casually as the average human would ignore grass in a field. For this place was the Underdark.

Dark Elves surrounded her on all sides, their adamantite blades glimmering and lack of battle scars showing their battle immense battle prowess. A pair of giant lizards pulled the six-wheeled wagon that Jaheira now rode in. Her two companions were lying sprawled unconscious on either side of her.

On the left was Anomen, the young cleric who as always trying to prove himself in one way or another. His brown hair and short beard were matted down with a mixture of sweat and moisture that surrounded the dank cavern in which they traveled, and his chain mail tunic's usual (and magical) shine was beginning to fade. 

On the right lay Minsc, the huge berserker warrior from the distant land of Rasheman. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them in a small effort to protect him from the chill. The temples on his bald head throbbed, though his face was quite pleasant, and a small smile resided on his face. Perched on his head, near his large, circular bruise where he had suffered many a blow to the head, stood the ever-vigilant Boo, who (Minsc claimed) was the Realms' only Miniature Giant Space Hamster.

Their captors had "relieved" them of their equipment, and Jaheira felt naked without Blackblood and Belm, her enchanted weapons. Blackblood was the blood-red club that would inflict extra damage to opponents with acid, and Belm was a magical scimitar enchanted to strike with an amazing speed. 

As she was thinking of means to escape, she heard a familiar voice. Jasper. He was the traitorous Gold Elf who had captured them and was working in league with the person who'd captured Quilik [1]. 

"I trust all is well?" he asked to an unknown person.

"Aye, that it is, friend," came the reply of a person with a thick Tethyrian accent.

"Is everything proceeding to plan?" 

"Aye. We'll be arriving at Quinden'Yarr within the next cycle, before Highsun tomorrow assuredly."

"Excellent! This is indeed good tidings for us. Shall Ched and Pai...I always forget how to pronounce his name. What is it again?"

"Paithynalillyazmohades."

"Yes...let's just call him Pait, shall we?"

There was a moment's pause and then, "Aye, t'seems accurate enough."

"Anyway, shall Pait be at the discussed place?"

"Err....there will be a _slight_ delay. It appears that 'Harold' has been requiring attention."

A heavy sigh erupted from Jasper. "Very well. Anything that needs to be brought to my attention."

"Laith Adarion has escaped."

There was a grim silence for a moment.

"Laith Adarion," more silence, "The _real_ Laith Adarion?" 

"Aye, sets things back a bit, don't it, elf-lad?"

"Jasper, are you look stressed. Is everything all right?" The newcomer's voice was feminine and quite familiar. This voice belonged to Aerie, the once-Avariel. She had once been a companion to Jaheira's party, but had betrayed them to Jasper.

"Yes, my dear. Go back to bed, I shall speak to you on the morrow."

"Very well," Aerie said with a yawn. There was a moving of blankets, and the conversation continued between Jasper and the unknown Tethyrian. Jaheira would've loved to listen to the rest of it. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a drow.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as his blackjack descended on the back of her head.


	11. Lyselle

****

Disclaimer: Lyselle Rython is a character created by the FanFiction.net author known as Virago. I do not claim any rights to this character, and I have been given permission to use her. 

Minsc awoke with an aching bruise on his head. He sat up and examined his surroundings. He was in a dark and wet room, with walls made of a black stone. Chains were hanging from the ceiling and there were many bones on the floor. 

Minsc sighed and gripped the heavy chains on his arms. He clenched his teeth and pulled. With a loud snap, the chains snapped. Thoroughly pleased with himself, he stood up and began fumbling around his pockets until his hand touched something warm and fuzzy. A squeak soon was heard. Minsc chuckled and pulled out Boo.

"Well Boo, it seems that Minsc has suffered another head wound," he said, rubbing his head, "and it seems that we've been captured again. I wonder by who..." He looked down at the rodent in his hands.

_Don't ask me,_ it's eyes seemed to say. Minsc's eyes widened.

"But Boo, I need your guidance," he said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Boo shrugged. _Meh..._

Minsc began to weep heavily.

" 'Ay friend! Good to meet a fine sod such as yerself," a tiny voice said from the darkness. Minsc gasped loudly and dropped Boo. Before Minsc could catch him again, the hamster scurried off into the direction of the voice. Minsc growled and chased after the hamster. After taking a few steps however, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He tried to scramble up, but his legs were being held down by something. 

Snarling, he turned around to remove the caught ligament, only to find that it was being held by a very small gnome. Boo was seated comfortably on the gnome's shoulder.

"Boo!" Minsc cried and grabbed the hamster, tackling the gnome in the process. The gnome rolled around on the ground for a minute and then stood up. Minsc studied the gnome curiously. The gnome, sensing that he had attention, immediately began to jump around and dance.

"Who are you?" Minsc asked. The gnome giggled insanely and flopped on the ground.

"My name be...uh...Lobotomy!" the gnome cried triumphantly. A befuddled look crossed his face. "No, that's not it...let me think a bit, eh?" the gnome said, his hand scratching his short green beard. While the gnome was muttering to himself, Minsc stood up and began to look around for his equipment.

"I've got it!" the gnome screamed suddenly and loudly. Minsc turned to face him. The gnome had a wide grin on his face. "My name be Paithynalillyazmohades," he said smugly, "Call me Pait!" Minsc ignored this as he was momentarily distracted.

"Is that a tree growing out of your head?"

Pait grinned and patted the small oak tree attached to his head.

"Jealous? His name's Herbert. I talk to him when I get lonely," he chuckled at the look on Minsc's face. "Heh heh. Just kiddin'. His name's Bond."

***

Quilik "Darkhammer" wearily stared the iron bars of his small, cramped cell. He'd been at this drow prison called Quindin'Yarr for nearly three days now. He'd had nothing to eat but moldy bread and he had barely any water to drink. It was pitch black in this place and even though his elven blood granted him infravision, there was no warmth in this place. He hoped that his astral projection had reached Jaheira in time, but he feared the worst. His musings were interrupted by a frantic call down the prison corridor. 

"Stand your ground, men! Stand your ground!" the voice shouted. Quilik's eyes immediately brightened and stood up. He was immediately thrown to his feet by a massive explosion ringing down the hall. When the dust cleared, he heard light footsteps coming closer. They stopped, and a loud buzzing sound could be heard at his cell door. The buzzing stopped and something clattered to the floor. Quilik opened his eyes slightly and looked up. He smiled immediately.

"Lyselle."

Standing at the entrance of the ruined prison cell stood a young human woman. She was of middling height with long, auburn hair. Her blue robes swished and swayed as though a breeze had swept through the jail. For Lyselle Rython was a Bhaalspawn, but one not turned to the path of darkness. He'd met her traveling with the druid Cernd and discovered that, like himself, she had instead used her powers for good instead of evil.

"Aye. Looks like ye've got yourself in a bit of trouble," she said, smiling. Quilik chuckled a bit and, with Lyselle's help, stood up.

"What brings you to the Underdark?" he asked. Lyselle shrugged.

"Oh, the usual. Hunting drow, slaying dragons, busting half-brothers out of a magical prison," she said casually.

"All in a day's work," Quilik replied. Lyselle grabbed at his arm.

"Come," she said, "We must leave before more guards arrive."

Quilik agreed wholeheartedly.

***


	12. The Oracle

"Oh, my head…" Anomen moaned, awake for the first time since the Drow ambush. Jaheira kept a watchful guard over him, but sleep was starting to cloud her eyes despite all her efforts. Anomen sat up and looked around for a minute.

"Where are we?" he asked. Jaheira shrugged.

"Some prison."

"Again?"

At this, Jaheira chuckled softly. It did seem as though they had been in more than one nightmarish cell of one madman or another. It was getting tedious, but every time they always had to be on their guard.

"For such is the life of an adventurer…" she spoke softly. Anomen whipped his head around to face her.

"What was that?" he asked. Jaheira shrugged and gave a small mumbled, "Nothing." Anomen shrugged and stood up to stretch. 

"How long have we been here?" he asked. Jaheira rolled her eyes. 

"Torm only knows…" she muttered.

Anomen looked at her curiously.

"How would he tell us?

Jaheira gave a frustrated growl and looked at Anomen eye to eye.

"I don't know how hard they hit you on the head, but that is no excuse for acting like Minsc!" she snarled into his face. Anomen smirked and started to laugh.

"All this time, and I was acting the wrong person. How amusing…" he said. Jaheira starred at him baffled.

"What in the Nine Hells are you talking about?" she demanded. Anomen looked at her with an amused look in his eye.

"Oh, haven't you guessed?" he asked. 

He snapped his fingers, and in a small pop, "Anomen" disappeared, and in his place stood a man of some tall height dressed mostly in black. He was an adventurer, that much was obvious enough due to the three swords strapped in various places around his body and the black scale armor that he wore around his torso. Yet something was odd about him. Though his demeanor on the outside was charming, evil seemed to have taken up residence with him. 

"In case you are wondering, my name is Kakrin," he said, obviously very pleased with himself.

***

Somewhere else in the dungeon, the _real_ Anomen stirred to consciousness. He looked around, somewhat dazed, and found his surroundings to be no more welcoming then those of his companions'. 

He made a quick inventory check and found that he too, had been relieved of his weapons. However, the Drow must have been confused when disarming him, for he still retained all of his unused clerical spells. He also found that, although sick to his stomach, he was in otherwise perfect health. He didn't even feel the slightest trace of fatigue. 

Restlessly, he began to pace about his cell, waiting for something to happen. He finally got tired after what felt like hours and rested up against a wall…

…only to find himself fall straight through it. With a startled "OOF!", he crashed down onto the cold stone floor of this hidden passageway. 

"I swear, when I find who created this God forsaken place…" he cursed. 

"Shhh…" a voice nearby said.

Startled, Anomen jumped, ready to cast a spell on a moment's notice. From out of the shadows stepped a tall, lithe figure. He wore a simple black cloak that obscured most of his other apparel. The only things noticeable was the long sword strapped to his waist, and the elaborate bow that rested securely on his back.

"I am no enemy to your group," he said, "I heard the Bhaalspawn's cry for help and I am willing to give whatever assistance I may provide to help you."

Anomen still didn't buy it. He'd had his fair share of strangers offering their "help," and every time he always ended up in a place like this.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked. The figure chuckled a bit. 

"Because if I wanted to kill you, I would do it. Now!" 

In brilliant flash of light, gold lined wings sprouted from the figure's back. He drew the longsword and pulled down his hood, revealing the face of a Drow. Actually, the face of a _half_-Drow. 

"My name is Ched'Nessad. I am an angel ordained of Ao and the Archangel Stephan to help you," he said. "Alas, my power is only half of what it once was. My partner is lost and I am trapped in this cursed form." 

Anomen didn't relax a bit.

"Angels of Ao are not known for their benevolence," he said. "What other motive do you have behind this?"

"My mission is exactly that. _My_ mission. When the time comes, Mortal, you shall understand," he said, glaring darkly. "But we tarry. Come, we must hurry if we are to save your friends."

***

__

Incantations flew from her mouth for hours as she fervently hoped the Oracle[1]_ would hear. She whispered a final prayer and waited for what seemed like ages, until a bright sphere of energy that was the Oracle appeared. Far above the Prime Material plane she stood, arms to the side and eyes closed as the Oracle breathed the message to her. _

"He has arrived," _it said. _

She looked up.

"Where is he?" _she asked._

"That I may not answer, _Iyredlynn,_ for we lost him shortly after you fell," _the Oracle replied. A tear streamed down her cheek._

"It could not be avoided. I shall try to find the Entrance before it is too late."

__

The sphere glowed red briefly, then returned to its normal white.

"The High Council is already displeased with you. Do not be so quick to think that the Entrance wishes to be found," _it said._ _Her face paled at this news._

"Surely they know that it was not my fault. Had I not intervened, He would have found what He wanted, that much is clear," _she said. The Oracle shimmered again. _

"That may well be, but your previous 'behavior' has made the council…untrusting of your skills," _it said. She looked at the ground. The Oracle continued speaking. _"However, the Council still has some faith in your abilities, and will grant you one last chance to redeem yourself. Be warned however, it is a thin line you walk upon. Even the slightest sway in step…" _She interrupted. _

"I know very well the consequences of failure," _she said softly. The Oracle began to fade, as well as the swirling mists around both of them. _

"Time grows short, and soon I will be able to help you no longer," _the Oracle said in an echo, _"remember what I have said, and remember to always be on your guard. The Enemy is ever watchful."

_Her vision began to blur, and darkness swept over her mind. The Oracle's last words came ringing clear throughout the chaos._

"We shall meet again when the time is right."

[1] The Oracle is a servant of the Council of Angels. Usually, it acts as a messenger, but it is also called upon to fulfill angelic ritual ceremonies.


	13. Of Love and Loyalty

"This is terrible! This is outrageous! What are you going to do?! _What are you going to do?!_"

It was quite obvious that Aerie was quickly becoming hysterical. Jasper felt a tingling in his hands and was hard pressed to resist the temptation to administer a right to her jaw.

"There has been quite a bit of bloodshed already," he said, grasping hold of his hands firmly in case they took it upon themselves to act on their own. "A little more blood wouldn't hurt then, now would it?"

At this, Aerie's eyes widened in utter horror.

"How can you say that?" she demanded, her entire body nearly shaking with anger. "How can you say that after all the killings and destruction that have gone on because of this?!"

Again, Jasper had to force his hands to stay where they were. Decking his lover wasn't going to solve this newly arisen problem.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of it before this is over," he said through clenched teeth, not bothering to even face the furious elf.

"I'm not going to stand for this, Jasper. It's just too much! I won't ha-" Aerie's protest was interrupted as Jasper whirled around and with a clamorous _smack!_, he slapped her stingingly across the face.

"For Gods' sake, woman, Get a hold of yourself!" Jasper snapped. "Look at you! Look at what you're suggesting! Haven't I got trouble enough?!" He stood there, glaring at the wounded elf, waiting for her to burst into tears. Minutes that seemed like hours ticked away, nothing but silence coming from the couple. Finally, Aerie spoke up.

"It's that damned Kakrin, isn't it? He's the one making you like this," she said, turning her head reveal her tear filled brilliant blue eyes. "How can you stand him? What loyalty do you feel for him?" 

Jasper's expression softened. He turned away and stared at the wall. His hand balled into a fist, then relaxed.

"He needs me…" he said softly. Aerie put her hands on his shoulders, resting her head against his.

"He needs you?" she asked, her voice brimming with tears. "I need you…" 

Jasper felt a lump starting to form in his throat. He started to stutter a reply, but she turned around and left the room. Jasper stared at the door, and then sat down, resting his forehead on his hands.

"Mother Tiamat, what have I done?" he asked no one, a single tear falling down his face.

***

"Jasper, indeed, what have you done?" Kakrin whispered into his scrying globe. "Now there's no telling what she might do," he said, his mouth breaking into an evil grin. Soon that smile broke into a light chuckle. Feeling in a good mood, he commanded the scrying bowl to view another unfortunate victim who's very existence rested in his merciless hands. His smile faded abruptly as he stared into the bowl before him. 

"What?"

The image in front of him displayed an empty prison cell, it's door completely destroyed with massive amounts of crumbling debris everywhere. Kakrin commanded the bowl to another cell. The next image was even more disconcerting. It was a picture a large chamber completely empty, with dead guards strewn left and right as though tossed about like rag dolls. Kakrin's mood began dampening further as cell after empty cell flashed before him. Only the berserker and the gnome remained where they should've been.

"Damn!" he hissed, slamming his armored fist on the table so hard that the contents atop it jiggled.

"Guards!" he cried.

Almost immediately, the door opened and in stepped two shimmering adamantite golems. They were short, slim and in the shape of a drow. Each wore a tight leather glove on the right hand and carried a simple wooden staff in the same hand. Simultaneously, they knelt down and looked up.

"What is thy will?" the one on the right asked.

Kakrin stood up so quickly that his chair fell over with a loud smack. Shaking with fury, he slowly lifted his arm and pointed his index finger at the scene-shifting scrying bowl.

"How can you imbeciles let this happen?!" he demanded, his eyes blistering with rage. "They could have escaped the prison by now!"

The golem on the left stood up.

"How may we be of assistance, master?" it asked. Kakrin was angry enough to messily destroy his incompetent creations.

"Find them you morons! Find them and stop them!" he said. The golems nodded and turned to leave. Kakrin was already on his way back to his scrying bowl.

"Jasper," he said into the bowl.

There was no reply.

"Jasper!" he said more urgently.

Still nothing.

"_Jasper!_" he nearly screamed.

_What in the Nine Hells do you want?_ came the bitter reply.

"They've escaped!"

_Yeah? What's your point?_

Kakrin began to find Jasper's tone more than a little annoying, let alone disrespectful. However, more important matters were pressing him.

"Do something about it!"

_Oh? And what _exactly_ do you want me to do about it?_

"Anything you can, the forces of this facility are at your disposal. I want them found. Alive, preferably, but you know the ones that can be destroyed.

_Anything else?_

Kakrin thought a moment, and then…

"Yes. Send a golem to bring Quilik's bitch up here. She's still under our control."

_Whatever suits your pleasure…_

Kakrin gave an annoyed grunt, but decided not to think twice about it. There were more important things at hand now.

***

At almost precisely the same time Kakrin had given this order, Quilik and Lyselle rounded a bend in one of the very many corridors in Quindin'Yarr. 

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," Quilik said in a huff, stopping to catch his breath.

"I _do_ know where we're going," she said, her eyes darting around, looking for a way out. Quilik gave her an annoyed glance.

"You just don't know how to get there," he said sarcastically. Lyselle gave him a quick glare.

"Yes I do! Just be patient while I remember. It's not like I can cast Clairvoyance down here…" she said, trying hard to remember which direction to go.

"I remember now! It's this way!" she said triumphantly. Immediately, she started running again.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" she said. Quilik shook his head and caught up to Lyselle. Their breath became extremely heavy, but the kept on running…

…right into Anomen and Ched'Nassad.

"Anomen!" Lyselle cried. Anomen gave a startled "OOF!" and fell over as his long lost lover tackled him in an embrace.

"Lyselle," he said happily, though in a very confused voice. "What are you doing here?" 

"Saving you, what do you think?" she asked, pulling away from Anomen and helping to his feet.

"I thought you were saving _me_," Quilik whined sarcastically. Ched shot him an annoyed glance.

"You are taking this far too casually, Child of Bhaal," he said, his gaze cold and hard, sending shivers down Quilik's back.

"Which one? Who are you anyway?" Quilik asked. Ched glared at him for a moment before answering.

"I shall inform you of my identity later. But this extensive amount of useless conversation is pointless, let alone dangerous. I'm surprised that they have not already been alerted of our presence and found us," he said.

Ironically, the moment he said this, the wall to the left of the exploded outward as two elf-sized golems charged through, separating the group. The golems immediately turned back to back and faced the combatants. Lyselle and Quilik to the right, whereas Ched and Anomen took stances to the left. Time seemed to freeze for a second, and then as if signaled by something, every combatant attacked.

The golem on the left drew back one mighty fist and thrust it into Anomen's face, sending the young knight sprawling head over heels. The golem was immediately countered by a slash from Ched's brilliant longsword. The sword bit deep into the golem's left shoulder, but the golem seemed unfazed by the attack as it whirled around and faced it's new opponent. Anomen recovered quickly and began casting a powerful Shield of the Archon spell to better protect him against their attackers. Instinctively, he reached for his mace, but his hand grabbed empty air. A cruel reminder from reality that he'd been disarmed and that he was now weaponless, save for his clerical spells. And those wouldn't be much use against these magic resistant creatures. 

Quilik was faring much better, as he launched himself through the air and began grappling with the monstrous being. It was an odd spectacle to watch, the giant golem and the comparatively tiny half-elf in a contest of strength, but with magical aid, Quilik was soon forcing the golem back at a near impossible angle. The golem let go of Quilik's hands and hefted the struggling half-elf into the air in attempts to throw him. Quilik thought quickly and touched one of the sigla that was on the back of his hand. It flared red briefly as the golem sent him flying through the air, then he stopped in mid-flight and charged down the golem in an aerial attack.

Meanwhile, Ched and Lyselle faced off against the second magical construct. Ched drove in with an unmatched speed, his sword darting in and out at the golem. However, if the golem was being hurt by any of this, he didn't show it. Bring it's staff up, it blocked Ched's next attack. It spun the staff once, freeing Ched's sword from his grasp. The brilliant sword rose into the air and fell again, clattering on the floor. 

Lyselle ducked down and dove at the shining sword, gripping it by the hilt. Immediately, she cried out with a mixture of surprise and pain as she let go of the sword. She stared dumbfounded at her scorched fingers, then drew her staff and ran at the golem, deciding to let Ched get his sword back on his own time. 

Anomen gritted his teeth as he weaved his hands in the intricate motions of the spell, then chanted the final word of command. Immediately, he felt strengthened as the effects of the spell washed over him. The golem fighting Quilik immediately turned it's head as Anomen finished his casting. It's lifeless black eyes stared right at him, and it's soulless black mouth opened up in a silent roar of triumph. It's arm lifted quickly, the staff it grasped poised directly at Anomen's heart. 

Calling upon all his strength, both innate and magic, he leapt to the side as one of the staff's charges was activated. Fire streamed down the length of the staff, and a massive explosion echoed throughout the hallway. As the dust cleared, Anomen looked up to survey the carnage. Things seemed relatively quiet, and Anomen was just about to get up, until the same golem obliged him by grabbing him by his neck.

Hefting the knight up into the air, the golem looked straight at him and a low rumble escaped it's mouth. 

"Anomen!" Lyselle cried in a very distressed tone. She thought quickly about what to do, then thought about something that never really occurred to her. 

Most forms of adamantite disintegrated when hit by sunlight. She knew that there was no way to get a ray of sun down this far into the earth, but just maybe…yes, it should work. Quickly, she began weaving her hands in the intricate design of the Arcane, attempting a Sunfire spell. Ched looked over and realized what she was doing.

"No! Don't!" he cried, his voice full of urgency and desperation. Too late, the spell was completed. The flaming projectile roared towards it's target. There was a split second delay as it touched the golem, and then all hell broke loose.

The spell reflected off of the golem's shimmering skin and separated into dozens of separate pieces, each slamming into the walls surrounding them. The earth rocked and shook and none of the companions were able to keep their footing. The floor beneath them soon began crumbling, and the roar of running water could be heard below. Ched grabbed Lyselle by the waist and threw her to safety, then jumped out of the way. Anomen and Quilik were not so fortunate as they scrambled to safety. However, the vanishing floor was faster than they were, and Quilik soon hung by his arm with Anomen clutching to his leg. He grunted with pain and felt his grip slipping. 

"Anomen!" Lyselle yelled, reaching her hand out vainly to help him. Quilik snuck a glance down past Anomen's horrified face and saw a very long drop down to a long chain of rushing water moving at a deadly speed. Anomen gasped loudly, and let go of Quilik's leg. 

"No!" Quilik and Lyselle screamed in unison. Quilik quickly reached his hand down and grabbed Anomen's. His arms started shaking visibly as he literally hung on to the edge by his fingers. Suddenly, white hot pain shot through his arm as one of the forgotten golems stabbed a dagger down into his hand. Quilik cried out in pain and let go.


End file.
